scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
What is Love? (Happy Birthday, strongdrew941)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of What is Love?. Transcript: hand clip scrooge clip buzz clip minka russell penny pepper zoe and vinnie clip baby bear big bird and count von count clip yellow and bird clip trains clip rabbit clip jump clip timon dance clip sea dance clip huey dewey and louie clip baloo dance clip max dance clip jump clip bulid workers dance clip dance clip jiminy dance clip jaune tom clip dance clip yogi clip dance clip oscar bea milo albert shellsea principal stickler and nurse party clip dance clip sid and dinosaurs dance clip orange clip alf clip peter clip sheen clip eddy clip classified clip garfield clip dance clip dance clip dance clip dance clip snails dance clip walk clip olaf clip yin and yang dance clip dance clip walk clip dance clip dance clip dance clip hand and lady hand love dance clip song clip dance party clip dance clip timmy and chip skylark dance clip robin starfire and raven song clip trains dance clip phineas and ferb jump clip dance clip walk clip gumball and darwin dance clip maggie and rayna dance clip fanboy and chum chum dance clip flamingos clip otis dance clip mr. peabody clip e.b clip hiro clip corey clip mater clip master shake clip monster clip dance clip dance clip bugs dance clip danny and pudge dance clip seal dance clip sharks dance clip gurb and mub dance clip alvin simon theodore brittany jeanette and eleanor dance clip ponies clip dance clip dance clip horton dance clip jump bears clip dance clip z and bala love dance clip dance clip song clip guitar clip dance clip squidward clip pongo clip trent clip steven clip chanticleer clip top cat clip crash clip charles and itchy clip dance clip dance clip bears dance clip dipper mabel and stan clip wally gus yay-ok dance clip dudley and kitty dance clip bears dance clip dance clip dance clip dance clip dance clip band clip yogi cindy and boo boo bear clip darkwing clip king julien dance clip toy clip dance clip dance clip men clip dance clip dance clip belle clip Dedicated to: strongdrew941 (Happy Late Birthday!) ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd Song: What is Love Song sung by: Haddaway Clips/Years/Companies: Best Pals Hand Toons (@2013) Scrooge McDuck and Money (@1967 Disney) Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) Littlest Pet Shop (@2012 Hasbro) The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (@2005 GoodTimes Entertainment) Thomas & Friends (@1984 Hit Entertaiment) The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) Jungle Cubs (@1996-1998 Disney) Timon & Pumbaa (@1995-1999 Disney) The Little Mermaid (TV series) (@1992-1994 Disney) DuckTales (@1987-1990 Disney) TaleSpin (@1990-1991 Disney) Goof Troop (@1992 Disney) The Lego Movie (@2014 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) Camp Lakebottom (@2013 Teletoon) Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) Far Far Away Idol (@2004 Dreamworks) Yogi's Treasure Hunt (@1985-1988 Hanna-Barbera) music Fish Hooks (@2010-2014 Disney) Little Einsteins (Go West, Young Train; @2005-2009 Disney) Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (@2009 Blue Shy/20th Century Fox) The Annoying Orange (@2009 Daneboe) ALF (@1986-1990 NBC) Family Guy (@1999 20th Century Fox) Planet Sheen (@2010-2013 Nickelodeon) Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (@2009 Cartoon Network) Penguins of Madagascar (@2014 Dreamworks) The Garfield Show (@2009 Paws) Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) Valiant (@2005 Disney) Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) Turbo (@2013 Dreamworks) Melody Time (@1948 Disney) Frozen (@2013 Disney) Yin Yang Yo! (Dance Dance Devastation; @2006-2009 Dinsey/Jetix) The Three Caballeros (@1945 Disney) Animaniacs (@1993-1998 Warner Bros.) Treasure Planet (@2002 Disney) Jimmy Two-Shoes (@2009-2012 Teletoon) show VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) Bubble Guppies (@2011 Nickelodeon) Under the Sea (@1994 Wee Sing) The Fairly OddParents (Shiny Teeth; @2001 Nickelodeon) Teen Titans Go! (@2013 Cartoon Network) Phineas and Ferb (Flop Starz; @2007-2015 Disney) The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (@2004-2006 Disney) The Amazing World of Gumball (The Laziest; @2011 Cartoon Network) The Buzz on Maggie (@2005-2006 Disney) Fanboy & Chum Chum (@2009-2014 Nickelodeon) Fantasia 2000 (@1999 Disney) Barnyard (@2006 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Draemworks) Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) Grojband (@2013-2015 Teletoon) Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) Aqua Teen Hunger Force (@2000) Robot & Monster (@2012-2015 Nickelodeon) Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) Open Season 3 (@2010 Sony Pictures) The Looney Tunes Show (@2011-2014 Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) Chicken Run (@2000 Dreamworks) Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (@2006 Indican Pictures) Shark Tales (@2004 Dreamworks) Epic (@2013 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (@2009 20th Century Fox) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (The Best Night Ever; @2010 Hasbro) Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) Adventures of the Gummi Bears (@1985-1991 Disney) show Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) Kronk's New Groove (@2005 Disney) Muppet Treasure Island (@1996 Disney/jim Henson) Quick Draw McGraw (@1959-1961 Hanna-Barbera) Home (@2015 Dreamworks) Spongebob Squarepants (Whale of a Birthday; @1999 Nickelodeon) 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) Total Drama (Beach Blanket Bogus; @2007-2014 Teletoon) Steven Universe (@2013 Cartoon Network) Rock a Doodle (@1991 MGM) Top Cat (@1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) Crash & Bernstein (@2012-2014 Disney) All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) Mary Poppies (@1964 Disney) In the Bag (@1956 Disney) Gravity Falls (Scary-oke; @2012 Disney) Rocket Monkeys (@2013 Teletoon) T.U.F.F Puppy (@2010-2015 Nickelodeon) Fun and Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) Brother Bear (@2003 Disney) The Big Rock Candy Mountains (@1991 Wee Sing) Happy Feet (@2006 Warner Bros.) Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) Aliens in the Attic (@2009 20th Century Fox) Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) Darkwing Duck (@1991-1992 Disney) The Penguins of Madagascar (@2008 Nickelodeon/Dreamworks) toy My Life as a Teenage Robot (@2003-2009 Nickelodeon) Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) BBC Children in Need (@2009) Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) Bartok the Magnificent (@1999 20th Century Fox) Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos